zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 96
Suggestions Vire vs. Zol Both are enemies mostly found in earlier Zelda games and they both split into two smaller, weaker enemies when they are attacked. Super duh... '' '' 00:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't dislike it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Nawr. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Ehh, its not great, but I wouldn't mind it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:16, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Vires aren't in too many places in too many games. In OoX they're a mini-boss. How uncommon can you get? Zols are just common, like peasants. -- ''Haru Mclean Namikaze'' Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Eh, it's alright... - McGillivray227 00:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Having played a few of the older games in the series recently, I'd say that this one is worth a shot. Portal-Kombat : : Meeeehhhh. Boring but not awful. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : It's okay. -'''Isdrakthül 15:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : No. It's really one-sided. Zol is just a regular enemy, while Vire is a mini-boss. Sir Real (talk) 18:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :: : Vire is a regular enemy in most of its appearances... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: : vire is a regular enemy in HALF of its appearances DmerkaGU10 12:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Borin' Meep Meep (talk) 19:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Not interesting and really dull.'-- C2' / 02:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Solid neutral. The 19:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : : It seems kind of boring... but I don't hate it. --'DekuStick' '' '' Phantom Guide vs. Seahorse I wuz going to do a location fight in place of this. But I decided on doing the characters cuz people like it more. An item is required to get these guys to help you. They then help you get through a maze to a special destination. They won't help you return to land though. You can memorize their path although it is hard to do and navigate it yourself. And if you don't follow them and go the wrong way you will be brought back to the start. Both are also connected with the Gerudo in some form (taking the picture for seahorse and the gerudo's trials in the haunted wasteland.).Ingo the great (talk) 00:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Dude, you win! --AuronKaizer ''' 00:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : This is definitely a win! - McGillivray227 00:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Two guys I thought id never see in the Temple of Courage. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Badass, man. You just won the game. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 02:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Niiiice! This is the sort of thing that isn't obvious until a mastermind like yourself pulls it off. Excellent work as usual! Portal-Kombat : : Probably the most unique one I've seen. Me like it. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 03:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 03:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : +42 internets for you, good sir. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : (Must top Stars) +1000 internetz for you, guay! http://i47.tinypic.com/2w2g3us.jpg -- ''Haru Mclean Namikaze'' Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn :: : You fool. No number is higher than 42. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 15:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Pretty good. -'''Isdrakthül 15:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Not bad. Sir Real (talk) 18:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Kinda boring. Super duh... '' '' 18:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Not as borin' as yours is Meep Meep (talk) 19:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :: : PWNED! Meep you rock! -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Good fight. And SA, would you like to double or even triple post your response, instead of editing it after you relized that you forgot something.'-- C2' / 02:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :: : What? Super duh... '' '' 03:00, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: : You know, after I say stop double posting on a blog three times and you still triple post to be a sarcastic/smart mouth, it kinda(really) urks(pisses) me. '-- C2' / 03:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: : People doing something to just make you mad? I feel your pain, CC.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 01:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : Hi withRe Dead Hunter! Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : : every thing I would say was already said I was even going to suggest this fight this week but you beat me to it DmerkaGU10 12:21, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections and unique. -'Minish Link' 13:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : : My reasoning is . The 19:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : I like it as well. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : : It's cool, indeed, but I don't really find either one that impressive as a combatant to anyone, even though one IS undead.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 13:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : :I actually like this one and want to see it through but there's so much green here and I feel like being different. Not that it'll make any difference since it is going to get through in the end. But if something does pop up with in the next twelve hours that could stop this then I'd change this to a support Oni Link 15:11, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Interlopers vs. Sheikah Both are tribes that dwell in the shadows. The Interlopers are masters of dark, shadow magic and the Sheikah are know as a people of the shadows,as well as being the guardians of the Shadow Temple. Both as well have had great disaster happen to their people. The Interlopers were banished to the Twilight Realm and the Sheikah were nearly eradicated off the face of the earth, both events taking place during the Hyrulean Civil War. -- Zoma89 : : One-sided? Dunno. Kinda like it, kinda don't. --AuronKaizer ''' 03:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Intriguing. Portal-Kombat : : Not bad... ''Super'' duh... '' '' 04:12, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Good, could work, might be onesided. Kinda seems like the connections need citation. --Jäzzi (talk) 04:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Not a fan of it. Besides of which, I'm pretty sure it was never explicitly stated that the events of the Interlopers took place during the Hyrulean Civil War, unless there's something from an interview that I missed out on or something. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 12:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : I was going to oppose for the same reasons as XYZ. But its ok. Not fully deserving of a -1. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : What Jazzy said. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : I dislike the actual fight, but I'd be interested to see which one is more popular. -'''Isdrakthül 15:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : NOOOOOO Super duh... '' '' 18:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : :Meep Meep Meep (talk) 19:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Umm..... hmm.... I'm interested in it, but don't like the connections.'-- C2' / 02:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm leaning toward supporting it, but I'm not sure yet. I've decided to support it. The 14:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : :just thought I would address one thing, xyz's question on wither it took place during the Hyrulean Civil War, in the HCW article it's stated in the form of a fact. So there you go for any of you were ify because of that subject. --Zoma89 :: : That's some of the worst reasoning I've ever seen from anybody other than HoT87...we may be correct most of the time with our info, but since when does what we say in our articles constitute as a canonical resource? It doesn't. Also, your wording is incorrect...I never asked a question. I outright said that I was doubtful of it. Besides all that, I addressed the issue on the Hyrulean Civil War talk page and people agreed that while it was implied it was by no means outright stated. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: : fine, from now on I'm going to stick to the obvious connections only in my ToC suggestions. I didn't mean to cause any frustration. --Zoma89 : : I dunno. --'DekuStick' '' '' Sir Raven vs. Valenzuela Both are manga original Knights of Hyrule who attack link on their first encounter but later aid him when fighting the final antagonist. Both are also ancestors of Link. Oni Link 15:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm in ur ToC suggestions, likin ur manga -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't know what to say really...it's just kind of weird. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:30, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : I think we should stick to canonical fights. -'Isdrakthül' 15:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm a mix of all the above comments. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Manga =/= Insta-fail. --AuronKaizer ''' 16:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Wow, manga fight is unique, but weird. ''Super'' duh... '' '' 18:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : I do not ever wanna to know about the mangas Meep Meep (talk) 19:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Unique and different, but I just ain't feelin' it... - McGillivray227 20:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Not likeing this one much.-- C2' / 02:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : : A manga suggestion which is not only incredibly rare, but well constructed. Portal-Kombat : : I like it, another conection would be that link is a decentant of both DmerkaGU10 12:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : :To be honest I haven't read the four swords manga so I didn't know that but if it is true then thats another connection I'll add. Oni Link 15:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I think that we should have only official characters. The 19:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Not bad. But yeah, since they're not official, some people might not know who they are... including me. --'DekuStick' ''' '' : :We've had non canon characters in the temple before Oni Link 17:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Bongo Bongo vs. Crayk Battle of the dungeon bosses wo are only visible through special game mechanics or items and must be shot at with arrows at which point they are temporarily visible and vulnerable, send out parts of themselves(either offspring or floating hands) to attack Link. Finally, one of their attacks is to grip their appendages around Link's body, damaging him in some manner.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I can Dig It! --AuronKaizer ' 00:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. -'Isdrakthül 00:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Pretty good. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 00:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) 00:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : : At first I'm wondering: WTF this won't work at all! There are NO connections! And then I saw the connection and realized, wow, this really would work. --Jäzzi (talk) 00:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) After thinking about it, I realized I really don't fully support it. I mean, the connection are good, the fight's good, just something is, off. --'Jazzi' 21:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Ehh, the connections are pretty good. But this is just kind of bland. I think Crayk is super lame; one of my least favorite bosses in the series. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm with Joe. Just a bit dull, but the connections are there... - McGillivray227 01:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : : After seeing the connections I was going to support, but after seeing Joe's vote, I kind of have to agree with him. This is just one of those instances where I can't really support, since it's painfully ob(i)vious who's going to win. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : : A little unusual, but it works. Portal-Kombat : : One-sided, but good connections.... kinda cancels out. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : When I saw the fight, I was like "What? How are those connected?" After reading the connections, I was amazed at how it actually works. I agree with DekuStickMaster about it being a bit one-sided, but the fight is brilliant enough for that to slide. Best so far this week. Super duh... '' '' 06:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Invisible fight! The 19:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I didn't see this one coming. Eh eh Oni Link 09:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :: I saw it coming; I have the Lens of Truth.The 20:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: :The Lens of truth wont help you to see Crayk because nintendo didn't bother to add items into phantom hourglass that you get outside of dungeons. I wish they did bring the lens of truth back it was a nice item Oni Link 20:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Good fight, kinda interesting, good connections, don't like it. It is a bit one-sided, kinda uninteresting at the same time, and seems unorginal to me.'-- C2' / 21:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. It sounds interesting. My only problem with it is that it seems one-sided, due to how overused yet bad@$$ floating-hand bosses are. Sir Real (talk) 22:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Comments